


Not How I Pictured Reincarnation

by DecemberAzure



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Female Byleth is a reincarnation of a modern woman, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth, Modern Woman used to be a military soldier, Multi, Other, With A Twist, expect awkwardness in terms of modern, she a gamer too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberAzure/pseuds/DecemberAzure
Summary: Lorraine Blade, the infamous Military Soldier who goes by 'the Black Death' in her time of war, had unexpectedly reincarnated as Female Byleth in the world of Fire Emblem: Three Houses.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Death of the Black Plague

_"You have got to be kidding me...."_

* * *

Lorraine Blade.

When people from the military hear this name, all they would say in response are the praises for the woman. To the people outside of war, they would think that Lorraine is just like them. With her half-shaved black hair with red highlights hair, green eyes and owning tan skin, wearing a tank top that shows off her muscled arms with a Siberian Tiger tattoo visible on her right arm, with black leather pants and combat boots. They would just think Lorraine is one of those intimidating women who works at a tattoo shop. But little did they know, she doesn't.

Those who knew her, are the people who served the country.

_"That woman can pack a punch. You mess with her, you'll earn a hardass kick in the stomach."_

_"Don't let her looks fool ya. She's an absolute beast."_

_"She was called **the Black Death** for a reason; she killed tons of enemy troops in their bases all on her ownwith no back-up. She has tons of balls more than any of us, man..."_

And so on.

Those who knew her respected her for her feat in war, and always wanted to be on her good side. Some joked that her seriousness and commitment are a lot like Sonya Blade from that one game, and fights like her as well. Lorraine, while she had admirable feats in war, never actually enjoyed the spotlight. She only did what she had to do as a soldier, and she never called for recognition while doing so. That praise about killing tons of soldiers in their base on her own with no back up? She did this because back-up will take hours to come to her aid, all of her troops are dead and she was the only one left alive from the mine field.

She could've just turn back and call the mission a failure, but her pride made her refuse to give up.

Since the enemy troops believed she was dead as well, Lorraine had sneaked her way into their base and killed them all one by one. When they noticed the sudden decrease of men, they sounded the alarm that they have an intruder hidden within as they all went to track her down and kill her. However, Lorraine was cunning with her ways of killing them. She would sneak attack them from behind one by one, and whenever she was caught by a small group did she engage herself into using her firearms. At one point when she was out of ammo, she resorted into fighting hand-to-hand combat.

Wondering how she wasn't killed by bullets by doing this method?

She used a dead body as her shield, before she eventually found a heap of metal to protect her body properly.

Lorraine doesn't care about her own safety, because the only thing in mind that mattered to her at the time was completing the infiltration. She was brutal with her fists and kicks, could care less about what would happen to her. Her body that would normally scream from the ache of moving a lot, she would keep going because of the adrenaline that pumps through her veins.

The Infiltration Massacre, her troops would refer to towards this day, lasted over an hour.

By the time back-up arrived, Lorraine was already outside on her own with dead bodies piled up behind her.

Though....

One would wonder if she ever had experienced trauma while killing them all by herself. Some would say she would never, and that she's tougher than she looks. She doesn't let something so stupid as this so-called trauma to get in her way. But little did they realize, Lorraine had experienced it. And it was the time she witnessed all of her troops die by the explosion from the mines. The path they tread through was supposed to be free from mines, as the opposing army somehow liked to use them as a method of decreasing the numbers and killing off any potential armies trying to infiltrate them. But when one of her comrades stepped on one and was unexpectedly blown to bits, chaos ensued.

Lorraine herself merely stood there in silent shock as half of her troops suddenly went into a panic from the sudden turn of events, running off as they believed an enemy was using a tank from afar and blasting them away. But when the explosions erupted from beneath them as more them were killed, realization had set that there were mines implanted. She and the remaining of her troops tried to tread along carefully with her captain leading them. The captain was Steve Evans, the sole mentor of Lorraine. He was her teacher from the time she first joined the army, and her authority figure. While they are merely captain and subordinate in the eyes of many, they became fast friends with the missions they had together.

They're like a brother and a sister.

So when more of their troops were killed by a miscalculated step, it was down to only them. But it didn't last long when Steve had stepped onto a visible mine, and he merely looked at her with a gaze that said his time is up. Lorraine had practically screamed in anguish when her brotherly figure was killed right in front of her. All on her own, she was sure she would be next as she tried to tread her way out of the field. She had braced her incoming death.

But it never came, for the mine Steve had stepped on was the last one.

Night befell, and Lorraine had to survive from the bitter cold it brought. When she slept, she was then suddenly haunted by her dead comrades with Steve being one of them. They cursed at her, screeched at her for living while they had to die for her, they yelled so many ungrateful things to her which only shook her to her very core. It was enough to keep her awake when another day ad arrived. Perhaps seeing them in her haunted sleep had fueled her into an aggravated fit, when thoughts of turning back started to look less and less inviting.

And so that is how the Infiltration Massacre happened, Lorraine had done this out of a fit of rage for the death of her comrades and her teacher.

She was in the army for two more years, until she eventually decided to leave for good.

__________

Lorraine startled herself awake with a gasp, sitting up in her bed as she was covered in her sweat. She was breathing rather frantically as she tried to calm herself down from the nightmare that once again plagued her. With her heart now calming, she exhaled heavily and combed through her remaining hair on the right side of her head, "Fuck.... not again."

Nightmares are supposed to be a once and a while thing, not a reoccurring thing. But ever since that incident, the fallen could never seem to stop bothering her to scream at her. Perhaps this is something Lorraine refused to admit, but she knew somehow this was their way of trying to place the blame on her for her being the only one who lived. And that they died for nothing. There were times Lorraine believed if it was really her fault that they died, especially Steve since he was one of the best leaders who commanded the army.

Steve was married to a woman, who is having their kid. He had a great life awaiting for him to be basked into once he returns home form his service, only for his death to take away his ticket to enjoy life and raising his future family. Lorraine had always questioned herself time to time, whenever she had spent some time with his wife. She reassures her that she is not to be blamed for her husband's death and that he was only trying to save her from being killed. She commented that she's fairly young, only 20 years old and that her death may impact him a lot if he were to witness her death.

To Lorraine, 20 years of age doesn't seem fairly young as much as 18 or less is. But to society, it pretty much is.

During the previous days while doing her routine, the flashbacks would come back and she would have a mini panic attack. She tried calming herself and reassuring that nothing is happening and that she's fine. And yet it only took her a handful of minutes to calm herself down. The worst episode was when her friends persisted that they should watch a movie that involves war, which she believed it was the Captain America one. Seeing the war going on had set Lorraine recalling her time in war herself, and started having her episode.

She was hysterical about it as well, when the actor reminded her of her old friend and her friends tried to calm her down and move her away from the TV since it was making it worse.

That only lasted nearly an hour.

One time she opened this up to her friend who loves to game a lot, she had pointed out something that seemed to make sense with her dilemma.

**_"Sounds like you're suffering Survivor's Guilt. Not the best thing to deal with, huh...."_**

Harley was right- it was _**never**_ a fun thing to deal with at all. That would explain why she kept having nightmares, have difficulty sleeping, having some panic attacks which could of been from having PTSD, and questioning herself.

Lorraine then gripped onto her head when the voices came back, clenching her eyes shut and trying to block them out. The profanities, the threats, the degradation, the screams. She felt cold hands that seemed to feel like they were really there when they aren't yet her mental condition made her believe they were, gripping onto her hard and dragging along her exposed skin. It felt like the hands were trying to tear her flesh apart for blood to be drawn and her bones to be exposed. It hurts, and she was gritting her teeth to pull herself through.

" _shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup-_ " Lorraine repeated them under her breath, and her breathing was becoming frantic once more. She could feel it coming and the voices aren't stopping at all. She got up from her bed to get herself away from the voices by moving herself around her large home. She had tried this method before and sometimes the voices would leave her alone for the night, giving her the proper sleep she needed.

The voices laughed at her suffering, and kept on taunting her.

Lorraine then found herself in front of her mirror after wandering around. The voices are still with her. She was shaking in her spot, and she was trying to breathe normally. The voices had then stopped, which made her calm and steady herself. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the tan carpet of her bedroom. Then slowly, she raised her head to look at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes went wide in horror with her face turning pale, seeing the faces of her dead comrades standing right behind her. Each of them looking very much bloody, and yet some of them had lost a chunk of their limbs and faces disfigured from the mines. Eye sockets empty and seemingly crying blood, skin grey and greenish like a corpse. The one that scared her even more was the corpse of Steve, he was right behind her, and his bloody hands with missing digits on her shoulders in a tight grip. With a scream of horror, Lorraine then swiftly punched the mirror to get rid of them.

She panted hard, with the image still clear as day in her mind. Staring at the shattered mirror shards with some fallen down to the ground and exposing the layer beneath, made her come to her senses when she finally felt the stinging pain and something very warm dripping out from her palms. Withdrawing it, Lorraine looks at her wounded hand with blood seeping out and stood back from the broken mirror. She moved herself into the bathroom where she kept her first aid kit and patch it up. That was the tenth time she broke her mirror and needed a replacement.

__________

"You look like shit."

Lorraine glances over to Harley, who was eyeing her like a hawk. Harley Haquin is a woman with blonde hair in pig-tails, wearing a white shirt with red shorts and matching red shoes with white socks reaching below her knees. She was the first person who approached Lorraine shortly after she left the army and befriended her. It was rather an odd attraction, for a seeming introverted gamer to befriend with someone ho used to work in the Military and very much intimidating to approach to. Though Harley is no introvert, rather the opposite.

"Do I?"

"Well ya got bags under your eyes and your hand is bandaged up. You got into a fight with someone or something?"

Lorraine just looked back on the screen of her gaming console. That was enough for Harley to figure out how she got her hand hurt, simply looked at her sympathetically.

"That bad?" she questioned.

"As always..." Lorraine said tiredly, moving her units around strategically.

Harley looks over on her Switch Lite, and her eyes gleamed at what game Lorraine is playing. "Fire Emblem: Three Houses as always, huh?"

"It's a good game." Lorraine said, thankful that the topic had instantly changed.

"And you got me to thank for, puddin!" Harley boasted energetically, sticking out her chest in pride. "I always have an eye for which games that'll make you want to keep playing over and over again! So which route are you doing now?"

"I finished all of them," Lorraine said while messing with her game as she simply ignored the surprised look from Harley. "Right now I am finishing up the Golden Deer route against Nemesis."

"Ah, the Golden Deer. Good choice, puddin." Harley nodded sagely.

Lorraine simply glanced over to her. Then she smirked, "Actually I prefer the Blue Lions."

Harley became visibly deflated, and looked at her with betrayal. "What?! The Blue Lions?! Why that house over such an amazing one like the Golden Deer?"

Lorraine simply shrugged, "Because I like the characters there, and I feel very much attached to Dimitri." Harley then gave her a weird look, and Lorraine raised an eyebrow at that. She had just said why she liked the Blue Lions, and yet Harley was looking at her as though she had said something she was not expecting to hear. "What?"

"Oh, I see how it is. It's because Dimitri is a lot like you, huh?" Harley questioned with a teasing smile. This made her cheeks burn a bit, but Lorraine refused to give her the reaction her friend is hoping to get. So she gazed back to her console and said nothing. "Ah HA!!! I was right!" Harley added with a triumph look.

"That ain't the reason why."

"No need to hide it, puddin! I get it and I admit, Dimitri is one hot bastard. Especially when he's all aggro that made him even more hotter than ever! Ya got the hots for him~"

"....Whatever." Lorraine plays it off with a roll of her eyes. Though she hates to admit, but that is another reason why she liked the Blue Lions more and it was all because of the house leader. Well, the others had suffered as well, but none of their sufferings can be comparable with Dimitri because he witnessed his parents and his friend's brother die right in front of him. He was haunted by them after that incident, and wanted revenge. Five years later, he became the worst of himself and only cared about killing his only family, which is Edelgard. Unless of course it was Crimson Flower but still willing to kill her for the sake of protecting his kingdom.

She feels his pain.

She feels his suffering.

And she wanted him to have the life he deserved, just as she hoped for salvation for herself.

"Oh oh!" Harley then suddenly stopped her teasing as a thought came to her, "Let's head on over to that cafe! I heard it's new and had the most tastiest cakes ever!". She was smiling brightly as she said this, and practically bouncing slighting in her seat while looking at her friend expectantly. This made Lorraine look over to her with one of her brows raised.

Lorraine isn't a fan of sweets at all, too much sugar or chocolate in one dessert after another. The amount of chocolates always turned her away from them, especially the amount of icings on cakes. Harley should know that, since the young woman herself is a sucker for sweets. Unless of course she had done her research about this knew cafe, and that perhaps that have some of the sweets Lorraine would make exceptions for. Those exceptions are strawberry short cakes, macarons, tres leches, cheesecake, and flan.

"Do they have what I like?" she questioned.

"They have macarons only, so you're in luck! Come on, ya think I would go there without doing researching and not keeping in mind about what you prefer?" Harley said with an exasperated look.

Lorraine shakes her head with a smile, and stands up from her seat. "No, you wouldn't but you sometimes forget. Shall we head there?"

"YES PLEASE!" Harley shouted in joy, jumping up from her sofa.

"Oooh, I can't wait to try it~! You're gonna love their macarons!" Harley was practically beaming with excitement, as she and Lorraine walked down the sidewalks through the crowd. Cars driving by, with occasional horns being heard from inpatient people. Lorraine simply nodded, while keeping her gaze on her Switch and just finished watching the credits of the game. Now that she had finished the Golden Deer route, might as well play again. This time, Lorraine decided to play the Blue Lions route. As mentioned before, it's her favorite.

As she was loading up the new file and awaiting for it to open up the opening, Lorraine then heard a woman yelling. She looked up hastily, seeing that the woman was yelling at her young daughter to come back from the streets. The young girl hardly payed attention, as she was running after the ball that rolled further to the road. Then there was a speeding car coming by. At that moment, Lorraine rushed over to get the girl out from safety as she ignored Harley who was yelling at her name. But with the speed the car was going, no doubt someone was drunk driving.

So she pushed aside the girl, screeching of the car's wheels on the pavement echoing and felt her world gone black.

Sirens and ambulence filled the air, with chattering all around. Yet those sounds were drowned out by Harley who was crying hysterically, who was dropped to the knees and burying her face into her hands. The car had sped off after the impact, with the girl crying in the arms of her mother. Though Lorraine....

She was not lucky, for she is laying motionless on the road. Bruised up horribly, with blood splattered beneath her. Beside her lays the seemingly broken Switch, which is static on screen. Cops were coming over to investigate her, with the EMT beside them. The EMT placed his finger onto the throat for a pulse. After awaiting several seconds, he shook his head.

"Dead on impact..." he said.

And while they gave more attention to the corpse....

Her blood stained the console, and the screen then flashed before turning black.

* * *

**Yo! Welcome to my first ever story, and I hope this was a good introduction. Appreciate it if you let me know what you think of this so far, and hopefully you guys came to like this. I wasn't sure if this is still technically Fem! Byleth x Dimitri since the modern character will be reincarnated as Fem Byleth but I'm rolling with it!**


	2. New Life, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is a strange process. Who knows where will you reincarnate in, or what you'll be reincarnate as.

**"Sometimes I wonder if reincarnation is even a good thing or a bad thing. I mean yeah it's a fascinating thought to be reborn again as a different person or maybe as yourself, but it can be a bad thing if reincarnation turns out to be a curse in a neverending cycle after death after death after death...."**

* * *

_Coldness is all she felt, and her limbs don't even feel the response to move from her brain. The coldness just made her feel like the ice water is surrounding her, as though she was sleeping in a hibernation waiting for winter to pass. Lorraine can feel herself on her back, and yet it also felt like she was floating in air. She squinted her eyes while seemingly fast asleep, and tried to open them to find where she is now. She just couldn't, no matter how great the urge is and her body isn't responding to her wishes._

_Is she in heaven?_

_Is this.... what happens when people pass away?_

_What heaven is like is a mystery. Because people had no idea what heaven really is and what it looks like, so many like to imagine the clouds people could walk on with golden gates in front awaiting to be opened for them to pass through. But that was only what they pictured heaven is like. Though there are some people out there who claimed to see what heaven is like when they are presumed to be dead, only to come back alive after several moments in the afterlife. They claim that it looks like something made from the Roman times that only belonged to Gods and Goddesses. Like the temples, where the angels and the god himself is._

_Not an inch of darkness to be seen; only glory of purity and the radiance of power._

_Then suddenly._

_The coldness shifted to warmth that appeared out of nowhere._

_And then a presence._

_" **You poor thing. Sacrificed your own life to save the little one.** "_

_Lorraine furrowed her brows at the voice. That voice sounded so familiar, and yet at the same time she was unsure if she was hearing things._

_Is that the voice of an angel, who descended from the skies to take her to the afterlife?_

_Or is that the voice of the devil, who comes forth from beneath to take her there for her sins?_

_No.... it sounds more like.... a **goddess**._

_" **I know who you are, Lorraine Blade. An intriguing specimen who left behind quite a reputation, and a remarkable fighter at that. Such a shame your life is cut short for doing one last heroic deed for the young. But I can fix that.** "_

_Now Lorraine figured out why the voice is familiar,_ ' **Sothis?** '

_The warmth is right in front of her, as well as the presence of what could be the Beginning. Then soft hands cupping her cheeks, and if possible she could hear a smile forming on the divine being's face. Or is she really a divine being? Divine yet so alien, since Sothis was highly renowned as one for being the strongest of the kind she created, which are the Nabateans. At least, that's what the ex-soldier managed to piece together as she was going through all of the routes to figure out who is exactly in the wrong more than the others._

_" **While you may of truly passed on, I can bring you back to life but you will be reborn as a different person.** "_

_Then she felt herself becoming warmer and her conscious slowly fading._

_" **Best of luck in your new life, Lorraine. Until we meet again.** "_

______________

Grogginess is what overcame her, and her eyes then suddenly fluttered from being closed for what felt like decades. The first thing Lorraine sees is what looked like a wooden ceiling, which sort of gave her an idea if she is in a cabin or something. She then slowly sat up in her bed, only to see that her hands have gauntlets and.... not it's usual tan. With her eyes slowly widen, she looks at them and sees that their ivory colored and having a slightly weathered appearance. Like she had been using a weapon for a long period of time.

Lorraine also noticed teal locks coming into view in the corner of her sight. She quickly tugs them over to look at them better, before looking down at herself. She isn't wearing her usual clothing at all, but instead what appears to be midriff-heavy top with a grey coat overhanging her shoulders, with black shorts and fishnet leggings that leave almost to no imagination. The heeled boots are beside the bed she was in right now.

With her breathing becoming labored, Lorraine was becoming even more freaked out by this.

"W-What the fuck?!" Lorraine then cupped her throat where her vocal cords are, noticing that her voice sounded different. Normally, her voice sounded like a mature woman with a bit of a deeper tone. Kinda like a woman in her thirties or something like that. The sound of her voice this time is a little more lighter, befitting for a woman in her early twenties. She sees a sword beside her and grabs it.

It's heavy, that she noticed. But it was nothing for her since guns are like that as well.

She looks at the blade directly for reflection, and she noted how well maintained it looked. Especially how sharp it looked, but that isn't important right now. Lorraine looks at her reflected image, and her eyes went wide when she saw herself. Her heart was racing, with numerous thoughts running across her mind while sweat is dripping from her glands down to her temples.

_**'What the fuck.... WHAT THE FUCK?!'** _

That isn't her face.

That is _Byleth's face_.

Lorraine looks up when she heard voices coming form outside of the front door. Now that she got a good look at her surroundings, this made her realize even more of where she could be. But she doesn't want to believe any of this because she might as well be dreaming! She quickly placed down the sword and laid back down in bed to make herself look like she's sleeping. Besides, it looks dark outside so it must be very late at night. Then the door swung open and a pair of footsteps entered the hut or cabin or whatever do they call it in her opinion.

It wanders over to where she is, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sister, it's time to get up." came a man's voice.

Lorraine froze on the inside when she heard it. But she slowly turns around to look over with slight wide lavender eyes, and came face-to-face with _another_ Byleth. But this one is obviously a male, and he called her sister. Which means she had to be in some kind of alternative universe where the certain former knight had twins with a certain subject. She sits up while still looking at him with a look of bewilderment. If it was possible to read emotions, the man before her tilts his head while seemingly looking at her with eagle eyes. And it kinda sends uneasiness now that she is truly facing Byleth in person.

_You've unnerved me._

Is this the first impression that people first thought about when they met Byleth the first time? Now she gets the feeling first hand.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

**_'Bella? So that is his sister's name for the time being, well MY name. And his name must be Byleth. Well... obviously....'_**

Remembering that Byleth, regardless of gender, is impassive, Lorraine shakes her head. "It's nothing, brother. I just had an unusual dream." She said while she moves herself up and getting herself out of bed. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Byleth blink as if in a manner of slight surprise.

"It's that dream like mine again, is it? The war and the girl?" Byleth questioned.

Lorraine just clenched her eyes shut when a headache came to her.

Instantly, images flashed through her mind like a flood. She sees the army of soldiers fighting against the forces that sided with Nemesis as he bore the Sword of the Creator. While they fought against him, with the glows of the other Relics dimly lights up through the seemingly dark atmosphere, a lone fighter stood among them with flowing mint hair in a braid **(who is obviously Rhea, AKA Seiros)**. They fought, and Seiros won by stabbing Nemesis multiple times and then Sothis who sat upon the throne that is held upon a tall flight of stairs.

She doesn't recall seeing them in her dream.

Because all she can recall in her most recent dream she just had seconds ago was Sothis being there, right in front of her and granting her another chance at life. Though to be honest she didn't expect Sothis to make her reincarnated as Bella, who of all people turns out to be Byleth's twin sister.

But then Lorraine realizes, that these were Bella's.

The headache is gone instantly.

"The very one." Lorraine responds.

Byleth nods to her, and that's when the front door opened once more and in comes an older man. Sandy blonde hair in a braid, with the sides of his head shaven off with equally brown eyes while sporting a beard. Wearing an orange outfit with armor set on him, and that made Lorraine almost gape at the third individual. Jeralt Eisner, former captain of the Knights of Seiros.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, there will be less time to waste then. We should get moving, our next job is in the Kingdom." Jeralt said with a nod, which Byleth returned as well. Lorraine though, simply stared which caught the older man's eye when he noticed that his daughter is oddly looking at him like a hawk. "Bella? Is there something you need to say?"

"Oh, nothing." Lorraine shakes her head.

A job to the kingdom? Ah, they must be in Remire Village then and it must be dawn right now.

But wait a second, her mind short-circuits.

They're at Remire Village... isn't this the time where they-

Almost as if on cue, one of the mercenaries came into the hut. "Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed."

Jeralt looks over, "What's happened?"

Lorraine knew where this is going. She wastes no time strapping on the sword while Jeralt and Byleth grabbed their weapons and head out. She quickly follows after them, and by the time she was outside with them did she almost freeze upon the sight of three familiar faces. The faces of the future heirs of the three nations: Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude. Seeing them in person like living people made the gamer side of her want to shriek in excitement. But she killed that side when she realized that whatever would happen is going to turn out real.

_Fighting._

_Killing._

_War._

_Death._

_How nostalgic, for Lorraine to get involved in it all over again. But which country would she be serving and fighting for? Nothing._

"Please forgive our intrusion." Hearing Dimitri talk made Lorraine focus from getting lost in thoughts. "We shouldn't bother you were the situation not dire."

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" Jeralt questioned them, while Lorraine stayed put beside him and silent while evaluating the trio. As Byleth was doing similar, yet only gazing the young lords/lady sharply yet appearing very uninterested. Though knowing exactly what they'll be dragged into, made dread pooling in the pits of her abdomen. Why be dragged back in a fight to kill more, when she just wanted to rest from being haunted by the dead? She retired from her service in military to give herself a break permanently.

But...

_This is different._

Lorraine approaches, "Judging by your outfits, you're pursued by a gang of bandits for your fortune and lives correct?"

The three looks at her rather surprised, like she was able to access their situation instantly.

"Y-Yes, of course. How did you figure that out?" Of course, Dimitri would question her as he looked at her with slight wide eyes.

"Mercenary's intuition." Lorraine could feel the eyes of Byleth and Jeralt boring into the back of her head. She walks past them while drawing out the sword from her hip, and the weight of it easily reminded her of the more advanced weapons her hands were so used to holding. But swords are mostly made of metal and heavy, while the weapons she's used to come in different sizes and depending on sizes are what makes them light or heavy. So it's rather foreign to wield a sword for the first time, but she'd like to imagine them as oversized daggers.

"Intuition or not, they have attacked us at our base camp while we were resting." Edelgard said, turning over to face the female mercenary.

"I see, we'll help you out." Lorraine said.

"Huh, that easily?" Claude questioned with a delighted grin.

Dimitri and Edelgard gave shooting glares at him, which made the latter raise his hands in surrender. This made Lorraine want to snort on the spot when she sees this over her shoulders, but she can't or else she'll raise suspicions that she isn't acting like how the real Bella is supposed to act like. But too bad, she isn't her.

"The bandits are most likely here, and the village will be in danger. As she mentioned, we'll lend a hand to fend them off since you asked for our aid." Byleth said next with a curt nod. Jeralt was simply regarding the lords with a look. If Lorraine had to guess, he is probably either A) recognizing the uniforms or B) trying to read them like an open book to figure out what they're really like. It might be both, but a little over to option A.

"Of course." Dimitri said in a lighter tone. Bright and positive, which made Lorraine want to break on the spot knowing that will soon change in just a few months and after five years had past. That is, if she chose to teach his house while Byleth chooses one of the two houses. God, she hoped he doesn't choose the Black Eagles. "You have our gratitude. We are in your debt."

Lorraine glances over to him, and sees that the prince had moved his gaze over to her. With the look she must be giving him without realizing, Dimitri doesn't seem to shy away from her gaze. Yet she could see the subtle shirt the moment their eyes locked, and that when she sees it. As mentioned over in the intro whenever she restarts for a new route, there really is darkness in his blue eyes. Hiding behind the good nature he omits, like hiding the beast behind the bars of his sanity. And she knew that very sanity will break any day. All he needs is a push.

A push of ultimate betrayal and seeing the killer exposed in front of him.

For his revenge to come and be given at chance.

_But it's not worth it.... you should realize that...._

"You kids deal with the bandits, I will stay near the village to prevent any trespasser attempting to ransack." Jeralt said, while getting onto his steed and moving himself away. This left Lorraine alone with her brother in this life and the lords. Byleth is beginning to walk ahead, while gesturing them to follow.

"Follow us, we'll deal with them." Byleth said in his usual monotone voice. The lords follows him, and soon Lorraine stood by herself for a moment. She looks down at the blade of her sword- _Bella's_ sword and sees the reflection that isn't her face. She let the impassive look crumble to be replaced with a look of hesitation. With a shake of her head, Lorraine quickly follows after them and puts back on the look of uninterest. But behind the look is the gleam of intent to kill. Perhaps out of instinct to protect, or maybe **the Black Death** would like to come out and play.

Or was it the **Ashen Demon** of Bella?

-

"I'll take these two with me," Byleth said by the time Lorraine caught up to them. He was gesturing to Edelgard and Claude a while saying this, before he gestures her to Dimitri. "You'll take him to flank the other side."

Lorraine nodded, though on the inside she was nervous. Stuck with Dimitri? Well then, might as well try to keep the whole stranger cliche thing between them. But that would be hard, since Lorraine knew so much about him and especially Claude and Edelgard. But it's Dimitri she knows a lot by heart because they're a lot alike.

Now is not the time to think about this.

There was a small number out there from where the two are seeing. Whether it was out of instinct that the body of Bella had suddenly alarmed her or the fact she knew him like an open book, Lorraine outstretched her arm to prevent the prince from going forward any further. She knew he tends to get ahead to deal with them, that she knows. Though he tends to get a lot more aggressive with that approach when he is tormented as Feral with a blood lust he tried to suppress so hard since the tragedy. In fact, it could be there but it is not over the top.

"Oh, my apologies." Dimitri looks over to her with his blue eyes looking surprised.

Geez, if Harley was here she would be freaking out. But then again, Harley will only be even more freaked out if it was Claude instead. But she isn't here to actually meet him, which sort of gave her a bitter taste on her tongue but eventually brushed it aside. Lorraine nods at him, before looking ahead to access a plan.

Obviously charging at them isn't the best option. Perhaps the only best course of action would be luring them in one by one and hurting them good, while Dimitri will finish them off. After all, he's using a god-forsaken lance that is pretty much a long reach weapon and can easily impale people like a kebab. While she has a sword on her, and most of the time Lorraine is much more into hand-to-hand combat but if she does that now.... She'll be drawing even more suspicions if suddenly boring emotions isn't enough.

Anyways with the plan...

"I'll lure them in." Lorraine tells him.

Not only because Dimitri has long reach with his lance, he can actually take hits more than possibly Edelgard and Claude. He is also very quick with his dodging, though maybe a flip would be his way of showing off but not yet. His lance though, as axes can pretty much have a massive advantage over it, can actually help him to cunningly go against them. He's just that good, and he'll be even more better.

"Is that a wise choice? What if you get injured?" Dimitri questioned.

Lorraine opened her mouth to make a smart-ass reply, but then closed it quickly. She didn't want to come off rude to him, even if he can be a bit socially dense and takes words too seriously. But the only impression she is already making is her looking very uninterested and doesn't seem to possibly value human life. She does, but the worst of the worst deserves death and yet death is just too quick to end one's misery. That's why she prefers torturing the enemies like back then to make death very far from reach.

....Why is she thinking about it now?

She glances over to him, "I trust you to watch my back. We are working together, no?"

He stared at her, and Lorraine kept her gaze on him. Even though, she wants to look away from his stunning blues.

"I'm honored to have your trust, stranger."

Lorraine is silent for a moment after his reply, feeling her guts twisted at being called stranger. That's all she is to him, obviously and yet strangely it hurts. No, she knew that would soon change since after all, after this is over she and Byleth and Jeralt will be...

Three of them are couple of feet away from their spot, a loud distinct sound would give them away. Like a twig snapped in two if the silence goes on, yet there would be occasional screams of agony from the other flank that Byleth is dealing with along with Claude and Edelgard. From afar, she sees Byleth mercilessly striking them down with Edelgard doing the same with her axe. Any points she sees Byleth making from the positions of the bandits, Claude would shoot them down. Then she looks ahead and sees a good sized branch. At that point, an idea sparked her.

"Stay here." Lorraine said, while making her way over to get closer, her sword drawn. The prince wanted to question her why, but decided to stay put and watch her closely.

Lorraine was dangerously close to them, about eight feet apart. She glanced up, seeing the overhanging branch. She kneels down to get good coverage with the bushes, and then had her sword positioned by the branch.

_RUSTLE!_

_RUSTLE!_

_RUSTLE!_

She was banging it with the flat surface of the sword, which in turn made the branch to shook erratically with the leaves making a sound. The ex-soldier could feel the confused look from Dimitri, that is boring on her back. "What was that sound?!" the gruff sound from one of the bandits shouted in alarm, and it made Lorraine duck herself around the tree. Footsteps coming over, she dared not to look over to see if her plan was working so far. That is, if she wanted to give herself away.

"There's nothing there, ya idiot!"

"I could've swore I hear somethin'!"

Then she sees one walking past her, soon followed by another. Then with instincts to kill overwhelming, Lorraine had pulled out the dagger on her moved quickly. With her suddenly grabbing one of the bandit's head let him released a grunt of surprise which alarmed his other friends, before a gurgle soon followed when she struck the dagger across the side of his neck that made blood spurting out like a fountain. Where the carotid artery is, that she remembers like any other would. She heard Dimitri's quiet gasp from where he was still hidden, but that wasn't the only brutal thing Lorraine had done.

Just.... not yet.

"The Ashen Demon!! Kill her!!"

Lorraine side-stepped after discarding the body when one attacked her with an axe, before she followed up with a jab to the side. With him momentarily staggering in his steps, his other pals came rushing at her with their own swords and axes at her. Lorraine swerved to the side when one tried swinging his sword at her before blocking the incoming axe with her own weapon. The one who missed tried to attack once again while she was distracted, only to cough out blood when he felt something pierced through his body, who is revealed to be Dimitri before he pulled the lance out and went to ambush the recovered rouge from earlier.

The one dealing with Lorraine tried to swung his axe again at a different angle. But then Lorraine caught his arm faster than the eye could blink, which made the guy rather bewildered. Lorraine smirked before she kneed him in the gut rather harsh which made him groan in pain and double over. With him momentarily vulnerable, she then tossed him over her shoulder and his back hit the ground rather too hard which knocked the air out of him. For a second, she considers ending his life or just leave him be. But she just went with it and impaled him in the stomach before pulling it out.

There was a sound coming beside her, which made her look and saw that Dimitri had dealt with the one that she jabbed. Lorraine saw two bandits popping out which from their hiding spot, "Dimitri behind you!"

He turned quick with his lance held up, and blocked the incoming attack. There was a squawk of surprise from Dimitri, like he didn't expect them to be there but rather he should be thankful she turned in time to warn him. He intercepted and swung his lance at the attacker, with Lorraine rushing past him and preventing the other from ambushing the prince. She blocked and slashes at the rouge, before kicking him down to the ground after she had flung the weapon out of the man's hand and stuck the blade deep into the throat. Some blood splattered on her cheeks, which she quickly wipes away after withdrawing.

Then a whistle overhead, making Lorraine look and saw it was Claude who let loose an arrow. Then a piercing sound from behind, making her realize there was another trying to sneak up behind her while she was distracted. Huh, she reminded herself to be more careful with her surroundings. War made her very aware, but it seems being away from duty had dulled her sharp awareness. Though she used to be proud of it, but it was something she costed since she wanted to regain her sanity. To which she doubted it would ever be retained again.

She looks over, noticing that Dimitri had left the bandit heavily injured. There was another that was just standing there cursing at their luck, disengaging by grabbing the injured inmate and helping the wounded limping away. Lorraine sets her gaze, to what she hoped would be containing the look of uninterest, on the prince.

"Nicely done." Lorraine said, making Dimitri snap his gaze to her and nodded. The look of turmoil is definitely there in his pretty eyes, but she also noticed that his cheeks were colored in faint pinkness. She hoped it was because of the coldness and not what she think it is. Another arrow was let loose along with the series of pained shouts, which Lorraine instantly follows the sound. Another gang of bandits being tumbled by Byleth and Edelgard, as the arrow Claude had released dealt with the bandit archer on the tower far from where they are.

Byleth was truly a sight to behold, killing each of them without mercy and having no emotion on his face. He strikes and moves, movements similar to a ballerina equipped with a rapier. He moves quick to ensure nothing stains his clothes, from what Lorraine had noticed. She has to admit though, blood is a bitch to remove from ones clothing when cleaning them. Then there's Edelgard, which made Lorraine want to scoff at seeing she was avoiding the suspicions of her having the bandits attacking them by killing them back of course. But she has reasons.

_And she's a victim to-_

Both of them moved in to deal with the rest. Sounds of metal clanking together made her ears ring, especially with the sounds of flesh being torn and the cries of bandits dying to their last breath. Lorraine wasn't sure which is much more memorable: the killings with swords, axes, lances and arrows or the sounds of guns being fired that nearly ruptured the eardrums along with loud bangs of tanks and bombs, bodies suddenly crumbled to the ground with fresh wounds on their heads or into the chest where the heart rests. And speaking of hearts...

Thought aside, when Kostas revealed himself to them.

Byleth of course rushes towards him and attacks. Lorraine finished off the one she was dealing with and rushes over, her dealing with the surrounding men with Kostas. Battalion of course, and Edelgard and Dimitri aided her while Byleth was having a face-off against the leader of the rouges. More deaths were laid out, few fled from the scene. Their assault was a surprise, and so the battalion dispersed in death or fleeing. Of course this was obviously not going well for the rugged leader, and after Byleth dealt with him Kostas ran straight for Edelgard.

Lorraine wonders if she should attempt to intervene, but Byleth was rushing over. With her eyes widen, Lorraine suddenly witnessed the surrounding area shattering into pieces around her just before the axe made contact with Byleth's back in attempts to protect Edelgard. She looks around, seeing all of the individuals suddenly stopped. They weren't even moving anymore, almost like they were statues. Like time had stopped around her, for she was the only one moving.

She paused for a second there.

Time had stopped....

"Divine Pulse...!" Lorraine whispered in realization.

_Bingo! Looks like you've done your homework, Lorraine Blade!_

Lorraine became alarmed at the voice ringing through her mind. Then suddenly, a figure manifested in front of her like a spirit taking physical form. A familiar girl with long green hair and owning green eyes, owning pointed ears and wearing a purple dress embroidered in gold and barefooted. With a headdress atop, and pink and white ribbons attached to her braided hair, that's when Lorraine recognized who this person is. And why on Earth shouldn't she be, since this was the catalyst of all the things that happened in the game.

Even though... it wasn't her fault to begin with.

"Sothis!" Lorraine said.

"See? I told you we'd meet again, silly one." Sothis said, with a look of triumph on her childish face. "So, how do you like the body you're reborn in? Nothing troubling you, no complaints so far?"

"Er... it's alright." Lorraine blinked with uneasiness. She was still rather freaked out for being Bella in her new life, but she doesn't control what she could be. She then shakes her head, "But that isn't important right now! Is Byleth with you in the throne room or something?"

"Oh relax, yes of course he is. I'm currently talking to him just as I am talking to you right now." Sothis responded.

_**'What is this, Persona vibes I'm getting?'**_ Lorraine thought to herself with a sweat-drop.

"Though it IS rather unusual, since you appeared to be unaffected by the effects of Divine Pulse." Sothis hummed, resting her cheek against the palm of her hand while looking at Lorraine intensely. Lorraine nearly swallowed her nerves, as the goddess floated over to her and narrows her eyes a little at her as though she was trying to figure her out. "That should never happen when Divine Pulse is activated, unless there's something about this body that made it so. Oh well, we'll figure that out after this. Time is rewinding."

On cue, Lorraine witnesses the events replaying back into what it was minutes ago before Kostats went after Edelgard and Byleth rushing over to her aid. Lorraine turns to where Sothis is, but she was gone just as there was a flash and the sounds resumed. Lorraine looked back to Kostas and he was yelling furiously while coming after the Adrestian princess. Byleth then rushed over to her and intercepted the attack, much different compared to what she witnessed him planning to do moments ago. Lorraine rushes over to them after Byleth forced Kostas away from them.

"Hey! Over here!" Claude called out, as he and Dimitri rushed over as well.

Then a voice of Alois was heard, making Lorraine sigh wearily.

-

"Sister, you're injured." Byleth points out, making Lorraine blink and did a once-over at herself. It seemed she was so caught up in the adrenaline to kill and protect, Lorraine failed to see the shallow cuts on her left arm; two on her forearm and one upper arm. The skin was just open enough for blood to trickle down but it was nothing for her. Besides, Lorraine had worse than any of this.

"It's nothing." Lorraine waves off, though she IS worried about them being infected.

"Are you sure?" Edelgard questioned her, with her piercing lavender orbs. This made Lorraine level her gaze at her, and nodded at her stoically. At this time, Claude emerges from wherever he came from with a smile on his face. And of course, that smile really doesn't match his eyes now that she's seen it firsthand. Dimitri joined him rather quick, and suddenly he looked mortified.

"Oh, my apologies!" Dimitri said.

Lorraine tilts her head at him, with a look of visible confusion on her face.

"You're injured- you got hurt protecting us." he said, with the look of genuine worry in his eyes as he took a step forward while his hand was raised to help. God, witnessing his compassionate kindness made Lorraine REALLY want to break on the spot, knowing the events that awaits in the future would destroy it. She felt the great need to protect it, but not yet though. Seeing the worry for her made Lorraine shake her head. It's true that while Edelgard and Claude let their minds do the talking, Dimitri on the other hand lets his heart do the talking most of the time.

Naive little lion, whose kind heart will one day be the death of him. Yet a precious, genuine, and rare gem among the house of nobles, from the piles of simulated gems.

"I'll be alright, just minor scratches." Lorraine waves off. Now, does Bella carry some kind of medieval version of first-aid kit on her? She pats herself around and finds none. Then suddenly she raised her left hand and caught something that kinda feels like cloth without her looking over to see what it was which earned an impressed whistle from Claude. She looks and sees a roll of bandages.

"Thanks whoever tossed it." Lorraine said while looking at her arm, seeing Byleth nodded to her from the corners of her eyes as she grabbed the waterskin to pour water on the wounds.

"Please, let me help." Dimitri offers, as he seemed rather uneasy for not helping with something that isn't his fault. Then again, he would either way. Normally, Lorraine would tell people off and let her do it herself. But she just doesn't have the heart to do it when it comes to people like Dimitri. So she offers the roll, and he takes and unfurls it. His touch is rather light, when he grabbed her arm to raise it.

Why is he treating her like some delicate flower in need of great care?

.....Oh wait.

_**'I almost forgot he can easily break shit because of his Crest.'**_ Lorraine thought to herself in amusement. And then she finds her arm bandaged up, realizing she was lost in her mind a little too long.

"There." Dimitri looked proud at the handiwork.

"Indeed, your princeliness~" Claude's tone was one of teasing, which made the lion prince giving him an appointed look. But Lorraine could tell by the comment that deer boy is being rather mischievous with it, especially with that smile on his face. "Who would've thought the gods of fortune are smiling upon us. We're saved by talented individuals who just so happens to be twins."

A wink was sent towards her with a grin appearing, "And dare I say, the handsome and the gorgeous?"

Lorraine sees that Byleth looked unfazed by it, and she meets Claude dead in the eye. If there is one thing she learned about Claude while doing his run for the first time, Claude is the type to tease and get reactions from the flustered. Especially when it comes to those who don't seem to get easily amused or easily expressed themselves. Byleth was the perfect candidate, and perhaps even herself to receive his ends of teasing. She nearly smirked on the spot when she sees the dejection on the tanned boy's face.

"You two seem to hear that a lot, don't you?" Claude questioned with a sigh.

"Regardless," Edelgard interjects. "we are grateful for your aid. May I ask for your names?"

_**'How 'bout nooo?'**_ Lorraine thought to herself.

"Eisner." Jeralt said, coming up from the side. Clearly for a giant guy, he was pretty silent. Proof? The three lords appeared to nearly jump out of their skins at the sudden interference of the man, and it was clear that he was so silent that they didn't even hear him. Ah, she throwing the whole 'I ain't telling my name to you shithead' out of the window. Plus it's confusing to be addressed as Eisner between Byleth and herself. Now what was her supposed new name again?

Oh yeah.

"Bella Eisner." Lorraine introduced herself, before gesturing to her new brother and father. "This is my brother, Byleth. And he is our father, Jeralt."

Jeralt sighed deeply, "I was hoping you wouldn't clarify us, Bella."

"Jeralt Eisner- the Blade Breaker?" Edelgard muses, looking between the twins and the older man. "Well, can't say that I'm not impressed. That would explain their capabilities." The man shakes his head at the statement, looking over to the two with a hidden fondness in his eyes. Fondness of a parent that Lorraine herself had long missed since the early years of her childhood.

"That's all them, not from me." He ruffles both of their heads, Byleth not even flinching from the affectionate gesture while Lorraine casted her eyes down in slight embarrassment. She's an adult as does Byleth, they're too old to get head ruffles. Guess in the eyes of a parent, they're never too old to them. Then again... it feels nice.

"Your highnesses!"

Lorraine looks over to Jeralt, and sees the look of genuine shock before it deflates to weariness. She almost made a move to cover her mouth to prevent herself from giggle, knowing that Jeralt was spotted by a certain knight of all people from the Knights of Seiros. And that person happens to be Alois, who was rushing over to them with his armor clinking with every rushed steps he took. Though that should be menacing with his armor creating those sounds, Alois doesn't belong to the category of intimidation. Rather the category of friendliness.

"Thank the goddess you're unharmed!" Alois boasted, by the time he was in front of the lords.

"We had help." Claude said, gesturing them with a cock of his head. Alois turns and gave undivided attention to Lorraine and Byleth, before he sets them on Jeralt. If it was possible to see gears turning in his head, Lorraine would definitely see it as Jeralt awaited for the incoming greeting he expects from someone like Alois. And the man did not disappoint.

"Captain Jeralt?! Is that really you?!"

Jeralt looked like he wanted to hide under a rock, seeing Alois looking totally rejoiced at seeing his former boss. Damn, now Lorraine wished she could hide somewhere and let out a good laugh, because that look on the guy's face just look so hilarious at her new father's dismay.

"You haven't aged at all! I always knew you survived!" Then Alois turned to her and Byleth with that smile still on his face. "So who are these two?"

"His children." Byleth this time replies, before Jeralt could say a word. Lorraine turned her head to the side to snicker quietly, seeing the eyebrows of Alois shot up so high they might as well come off flying elsewhere to a new face. She turns back with the poker face back on, and the eyebrows are back down in the original position.

"Incredible! And you've looked after the heads of the Houses! The Knights of Seiros are in your debt!" Alois said.

"Yes, well, we're on our way to head out for our next mission. We have to get going." Jeralt quickly said, since he looked like he needed to leave right away. Lorraine knew why the sudden rush, but at the same time she knew that would be fruitless because of how Alois is. And plus, if word reached to Rhea about their existence and being alive, she would most certainly have the knights search for them and have them be returned to the monastery.

"You can't go now! Not like this! Please come with us back to Garreg Mach Monastery!" Alois said. Jeralt looked like he wanted to keep declining, but after having some thought about it he sighed.

"I know better than to decline and try to hide from the Knights of Seiros. Fine, we'll go." Jeralt said. Then he crosses his arms and glances over to where the village is, "Though we need to pay the innkeeper and collect our things."

"Worry not! We'll help you out." Alois offers.

"You would." Jeralt said under his breath, before turning and heading over to the village. "Right, come on." Lorraine and Byleth exchanged looks, before turning around and heading over to follow his footsteps. Lorraine was then aware that they have new companies following after along with them as well.

"Sooo," Claude drawls, making Byleth glancing over to him while Lorraine looks through the corner of her eyes, "You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Might as well explain ourselves, huh." He then sends a smile to them, and his eyes gleamed unlike they were previously. Well, in Lorraine's case and she knew Claude is a promising one with a future being equally promising for him. But that all depends if Byleth chose to teach him or not. Or maybe herself, but she is going against that plan and decided to remain firm on her own plans.

"I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it." Claude said.

**_'Yeah, I already knew that and know who you and the rest of you are.'_** Lorraine thought to herself. Edelgard turned to him with an appointed look.

"That would be because you ran off." Edelgard points out, giving him a glare.

"Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous." Claude said, sighing heavily.

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of all of us." Dimitri said. Claude nodded at his response.

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words." Edelgard said, making Byleth blink at that. It looks like he aren't aware that these three are royals, Lorraine noted. But it should be obvious! The way they talk and their mannerism, but that only between Edelgard and Dimitri.

While Claude is just casual and chill. No wonder why Edelgard and Dimitri are always acting like killer machines, because Claude took it all for himself and left nothing for them. _' **Okay, no time for Fire Emblem jokes.'**_ Lorraine thought, even thought she was sort of smiling a little. She made sure to hide it and walked ahead, realizing this conversation is taking to a turn to the one she always sees/hear every time she starts over for a new run.

"Father." Lorraine called stoically, making the man turn to her.

"Oh, right. Go get your things." he tells her, and she nodded. While Lorraine knew them like they were her life-long friends, they knew her as nothing but either strangers or a kid of Jeralt. Plus, she doesn't exactly trust herself when it comes to socializing even without spilling the beans and such. Plus, the three lords having prying questions which she can hear them speak out loud towards her twin brother which she felt bad for leaving him dealing with them. She was back in the room she woke up in to get whatever things the real Bella herself has on her, and then realized something amiss.

"Ah, pardon me." the voice of Dimitri nearly startled her inwardly. "Do you mind if.... I can't help but..."

Lorraine calmed herself quick to turned to him with a stoic look. Which made him trail off for a moment, but eventually managed to speak again. She feels bad for intimidating him with a stone gaze, for him to not know what exactly is she thinking about and what her mood is.

"I need to have a word with you. Your skill in battle is rather captivating, just like your brother. Actually no I-" He trails off again, since Lorraine said nothing the entire time and only staring at him like a hawk. Now she feels VERY bad for giving him the heebie-jeebies. The coloration on his naturally pale cheeks were back, and now Lorraine knew this is out of embarrassment. He averts his eyes to the side, "May I help you pack?"

"Sure." Lorraine said neutrally, pointing over to the small collection of daggers on the table. Upon sight of it, Lorraine had this instinct that those daggers belong to Bella's. She was rather thankful that all Bella had are the weapons, armor, and other necessities. Rather than just useless things like accessories and other dumb shit that people from her world think is more important than things that contribute with survival. "The daggers there, I don't have much to be honest."

When she turned, she's aware that Dimitri is oddly watching her.

"Forgive me for being mistaken," he starts to say. "But.... you knew my name."

It's a good thing her back is facing him, because literally Lorraine had a dead-ass look of pure panic on her face. She ponders hastily, wondering what made Dimitri say that when she said nothing about knowing his name. But then she recalled the battle that happened moments ago, and then her mind went blank when it came back to her.

**~Mini Flashback~**

**There was a sound coming beside her, which made her look and saw that Dimitri had dealt with the one that she jabbed. Lorraine saw two bandits popping out which from their hiding spot, "Dimitri behind you!"**

**~End of Mini Flashback~**

_**'YOU DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER!!!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY HIS NAME YOU DUMB BITCH?!?!'**_ Lorraine wanted to bang her head repeatedly on the wall at the slip-up she made. She calmly turns to look at Dimitri, seeing him waiting for her response. There was silence between them, while Lorraine tried to find a good excuse to lie about her knowing his name. Since after all, they never met before and she was pretty sure Dimitri has good memory and he can obviously read people good- whether if they are lying to him or not.

"I guessed." Lorraine began.

**_'WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT LIE IS THAT?!'_** Lorraine hissed in thought.

Dimitri furrowed his brows at her. "Did you?"

Lorraine shrugs, "Sometimes I was told I can read people like an open book upon sight such as your name, similar to reading minds. A gift from the goddess." She went back to packing the essentials, all the while Dimitri kept watching her. Sometimes it's rather nerve-wrecking to know that people who don't buy lies easily are hard to convince. For the benefit of good or with ill-intentions, but Lorraine wanted no suspicious on her if she wanted to be on the good side of the people here.

"Is that so?" he muses, and she nodded. "Do you know anything else?"

Lorraine nearly spilled the beans. Of course she know everything else about Dimitri. He likes chamomile tea. He can't taste food because of his ageuisa, so he eats food with a strong odor so that way he knows how delightful the food will be. His favorite food is cheese. He is incredibly dense when it comes to cues, yet is aware of his owns feelings towards some lady he ends up liking for real. He hates summer heat due to him living in a cold climate that perhaps he should consider living in Antarctica or maybe Mount. Everest. He is highly against discrimination. **He's haunted by the ghosts of his dead loved ones. He's hiding the beast within him that will soon break out. He desires revenge more than anything.**

....And the list goes on.

But she can't say any of that.

"Well..." Lorraine looks at him, crossing her arms. She then hums in thought, closing her eyes to make herself look like she's reading him.

She feels his eyes on her.

"You..."

She furrowed her brows a bit, and he watched.

Then Lorraine opened her eyes, and shrugs.

"Nah."

Dimitri blinks at that. Then he lets out a soft genuine laugh, and Lorraine wasn't sure if it was because of how she said her answer or how she looked like to him that made herself funny to him. But either way, she could feel the tension lifting up the moment he laughed.

"Well, gifted or not, I am grateful for your assistance." he said to her. This made Lorraine blink as well, before she unknowingly smiled at his words. The look of surprise on his face made her realize she was smiling, making her turn her head to the side and clearing her throat a bit with her hand covering her mouth. Well, things are packed. She drapes the bag that has a small amount of her belongings over her shoulder, and starts to head out with the key in hand. 

"Perhaps it would be rather careless for me to ask of this but," Dimitri began, and Lorraine stopped in front of him before she stepped out. Now that she stands in front of him, she knew back then Dimitri is pretty tall. Seeing his height in person made her feel rather dwarfed, for her head could easily rest against his chest. She knew he'll be even more taller in five years, she inwardly scowls at her lack of growing spurt. He meets her eyes before he continues, "But perhaps you could consider coming to the Kingdom with me?"

Oh the offer of that. But nonetheless, she tilts her head to show her visible confusion with the stoic look still on her face. The Blaiddyd prince stands a little taller after clearing his throat.

"I know that you are coming over to the monastery for your reward, but you do have the option. Seeing how skillful you are in battle, I realized that I could perhaps learn a great deal from you. But not just for myself, but also for my Kingdom. In fact, we are in dire need of talented individuals like you and your brother." Dimitri tells her.

Lorraine felt the need to curl her lips upwards, he was praising her like she's some kind of legend.

"You flatter me." Lorraine said, heading out with Dimitri following her. She locks the doors behind them, and she turns back to face him. "But.... that offer does sound nice. I would actually like that very much."

At first, a smile from the prince as though he was expecting her to decline. But when he took in her words and realized what her answer actually is, he did a double-take.

"A-Are you sure? I cannot tell if you're actually serious about it." Lorraine shakes her head, then retreats down to the first floor with Dimitri following her. At this time, she realized the sudden silence and mused that the mercenaries had done their deed in the inn along with her father and brother. And that they must be waiting for them outside to finish whatever they had to do. Now how to answer back to assure Dimitri that she was serious, even though she was also wondering who did Byleth choose between him, Edelgard or Claude.

"I actually like Faerghus." Lorraine said.

"You've been there before?" she can hear Dimitri smiling when he asked her this.

Lorraine closed her eyes for a moment. A memory of herself- or rather Bella, played in her mind as she was trending through the snow along with Jeralt and Byleth as well as the mercenaries. They were on a job back then, but currently was hunting for food. But that isn't memorable for her. Lorraine then dug up her own memories of her time in the cold regions during winter when she was a child herself, when her parents are still alive and well with her. There is just so many places they gone to for family vacations after endless cycles of work and her going to school.

Though her most memorable time is a trip to Sweden during winter.

"I like the snow," Lorraine began to look rather distant as memories of her time in Sweden came flooding in. Her favorite memory comes in last after a brief moment of pause, "And the lights in the skies. I could never forget it."

The gaze of questioning and wonder was set on her, but Lorraine ignored it from the prince. She wanders over to the innkeeper and pulled out some gold coins from her pockets. The innkeeper shakes her head with a kind smile, "Your father already paid, so there's no need for it."

"Oh." Lorraine paused a bit, then placed five coins on the counter. Seeing the look she was getting, she continued. "Keep it, think of it as a tip for good services."

The innkeeper looked surprised, then smiled rather kindly at her. "Come back soon!"


End file.
